Home Sweet Home
by Yazawa-kun
Summary: Love Live! Adult Life! ( need more rare pairs !) Aqours And µ's Oneshot ships and ship request are always allowed :)
1. NicoEli Family

"Welcome home, mom!"

Her daughter said to the blonde women with a smile. Her mother was home from her tiring work but it worth anyway when she saw her beautiful daughter.

"I'm home, Emily" she smiles and hugs her a tight embrace and her daughter giggles sofly when het mother ruffle her hair.

"mom that's too tight! I can't breath"

"Oh sorry Honey" she tease the little raven-haired girl and stop hugging her "Where is mama?" She asks

She want to see her beautiful wife too though and greet her with a loving kiss of her that she has been addicted by her kiss. She chuckle when she was thinking.

"I'm here~!" Answers a raven-haired women from an another room but she walks toward to see them.

"How was the the day, Eli?" she grin, hugging the blonde gorgeous women and gives a kiss on the cheek that makes Eli pout.

"Mou, only on the cheek? I deserve more than that Nico" Eli pout. The women called Nico laughs and gives her a proper kiss on her mouth.

"Hey, I want a kiss too!"their daughter pouts and cross her arms. The two women giggles.

"Of course, you will get a kiss too!" Nico said as Eli lift up her daughter and tickle her with het free hands. And they Both give a kiss on Emily cheek.

Suddenly Nico and Emily hears a loud growl from Eli stomach.

"Harasho"mumble Emily impressed.

"Looks like somebody works to hard, right Emily?" Nico laughs and gives Eli a soft punch on her shoulder.

"Well, I can't help it!"The blond women replied embarrass.

"Then let together, mom and mama!"  
Their little angel smiles sweetly and drag her parents to the living room. After all they only can smile at their daughters.

Together as a happy loved family.


	2. NicoEli Family 2

Chapter 2 : When the family wake up

It was a sunny day when the sun light hit the bedroom. The blonde women growls and open her eyes slowly. The only think she hears right now is Her alarm ringing and she get annoyed and turn it off.

"ughh, another day"she mumble and get of her comfortably bed sharing with her wife. Speaking of about her wife, she didn't saw her when she wake up.

"She must be in the kitchen right now"As she looks at the clock hanging on the wall. The blonde women still has 3 hours before she goes to her work, like always.  
But first she go to kitchen and find her beautiful wife.

The women walks slowly but still tired from yesterday. But as she passing the rooms from rooms, she goes to her daughter room and wake her up. She has to go to school too. The blue like sea eyes walks to Emily room and wake her little angel.

"Wakey wakey, Emily. You need to school!" She said as the little girl wake up with a tired face and rub her eyes and stare at her Mother.

"Aww, but I still want to sleep more!" Emily said and hugs her teddy bear and try to sleep again but her mother sigh and stop her before she fall in sleep again.

"Come on Emily, I assume mama is cooking our breakfast now. Let's go" Emily's mother smiles.

"Fine" Emily said and nod.

Her mother was right. Mama is cooking their breakfast meanwhile her mother give a kiss on the cheek of mama. Emily smile, she is glad she has a lovely parents.

"Are you both finally wake up, girls? You two were so cute. I feel bad if I wake up you two, so I didn't bother you and make our breakfast" the raven-haired women grins. Their breakfast is all on their plates. She only has to place the 3 eggs each of the plate and grab the plates while the family takes their sit. The family Ayase s start eating their breakfast.

"Yea, but I miss you touch when you aren't on our bed, Nico" the blonde women replied.

"I'm sorry Eli, you need your Nico Nico Nii medicine to wake you up." She tease the blonde women.

"Haha" Eli replied " really funny" but smile anyway. Nico give a kiss on Emily's cheek and her daughter always like when they kiss her cheeks. They do it everyday.

"Let eat our breakfast right now" Nico chuckle

The raven-haired women already know that her wife and her daughter have bigger appetite then her. So she adds more foods on their plates when she was cooking.

The family spend the time eating and having a conversation together.

A/n : Hello there I'm Yazawa-kun! Just a author that writes rare pairs. Cuz we need more in our live. But I hope you guys enjoy Home Sweet Home! Ma little NicoEli fanfic. And I'm sorry if you found some grammar mistakes ;w;


End file.
